Turbo Mecha sonic vs Galacta knight
Introduction Zero:The fighter who calls there self a god or the fighter that is the strongest Monika:Perfect example for who these two can be Zero:Galacta knight The Strongest warrior in the Galaxy/Universe Monika:And Mecha Sonic The God of SMBZ Zero:I'm Zero and that's Monika and it's our job too analyze there weapons armor and skills too find out who would win a death battle Galacta Knight Monika:In the lovecraftian-I mean Kirby lore for eons the universe was roamed by the ancients the creators of the said universe but even later on before this There was the temporal warrior otherwise known as Galacta Knight Zero:Understandable but Galacta Knight was so powerful he was locked away in a crystal were he would stay forever thanks too hyness Monika:What Zero:Well pay attention too hyness dialogue he brings up a galactic threat that they need him too seal away Monika:I see now Zero:Galacta knight was then Reawakened by meta knight too be the strongest warrior but Galacta knight was sealed away for good in Cannon Monika:NON CANNON ON THE OTHER HAND HE DEFY’S HIS OWN LOGIC THERE since he broke out of it in Return too dreamland and flew off Was sealed in robobot then appeared unsealed in star allies Zero:Bassically it’s unknown wether that’s cannon or not Monika:it’s bullshit Zero:True Monika:but Galacta knight is well Overpowered as hell due too him being able too tear threw planets with incredible ease too the point were he won’t take damage till but however he just has a Lance and Shield Zero:But those weapons are extremely versatile And he can create spears similar too the ones that helped break the.....Wait did Galacta knight seal Void termina away with 3 others Monika:Theory’s aside He can nearly make hundreds if not thousands and can create electrokinetic attacks from his lance and cause Tornadoes from his lance Zero:Actually this is a tornado not a whirlwind it’s like Kirby Tornado copy ability due too it’s nature it’s slow speed and and it angle going up Monika:but Galacta knights shield attack by it being charged base attacks Zero:Not shocking considering he can keep up with meta Knight who mind you can create the Mach tornado and lest low ball and say this is A act small tornado That would mean that meta Knight is going so fast he can break the Sound Barrier witch would require 770 miles per hour he managed too create this tornado in seconds and use Possibly kinetic energy for it and he managed too split this tornado in half once he sent them away that means he had enough Force too move these tornado In 2 separate ways west and east that would require about around 3 million Jouls too pull off ON ONE so that would 6 million Monika:Not too mention Galacta knight survived it like it was nothing Zero:Also it's lowballed meaning it could be more Monika:not Too mention he managed too keep up with meta knight Who took on Kirby Who managed too bea void termina and while he lost he did manage too give him a tough fight meta knight alone can travel from galaxys in seconds Zero:However there is several flaws too him sadly witch are how he been beaten he always losses to Meta Knight and Galacta knight in a alternative universe managed too kill star dream but still loss even when he has the power of a pyscho butterfly possessing him he STILL FUCKIN LOSS Monika:thou while this may be somewhat a problem he or she still was a galactic nightmare Turbo Mecha Sonic Prelude FIGHT Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles